


Najlepszy prezent

by rogogon



Series: Daddy Saulbert [7]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Christmas, Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogogon/pseuds/rogogon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam i Sauli kupują Lily wymarzony prezent, jakim jest szczeniak. Jednak mają z nim więcej problemów, niż mogli to sobie wyobrazić.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najlepszy prezent

Głośny okrzyk radości zagłuszył Mariah Carey śpiewającą w radiu o tym, co chce dostać na święta oraz szelest rozrywanego w podekscytowaniu papieru. Adam i Sauli wyszli z kuchni, niosąc w dłoniach mocną kawę dla siebie oraz gorące, słodkie kakao z piankami dla Lily, która najwyraźniej wstała już o świcie, aby jak najszybciej otworzyć resztę prezentów. Część, zgodnie z fińską tradycją, dostała już poprzedniego dnia, a pozostałe, w duchu amerykańskim, znalazła pod choinką rano, zaledwie parę chwil temu.

Kiedy przeszli przez próg salonu, ujrzeli swoją prawie pięcioletnią córeczkę siedzącą na białym dywaniku, w otoczeniu strzępów złotego papieru, zapatrzoną w zawartość ogromnego kartonu stojącego przed nią. Nagle, przy akompaniamencie pisków i chichotu Lily, wyskoczyła z niego biszkoptowa, złocista kulka, wpadając prosto w objęcia dziewczynki.

Zachwycona spełnieniem swojego największego marzenia o szczeniaku, wpatrywała się zauroczona w prześlicznego labradora, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na to, co jej dwaj tatusiowie mówili jej właśnie o wielkiej odpowiedzialności i obowiązkach wynikających z opieki nad żywą istotą. O wiele ważniejsze było dla niej to, że po tylu miesiącach próśb, łez i gróźb ten słodki pyszczek nareszcie należał do niej.

…

Przykucnęli pod ścianą przy lodówce, wycierając dużą kałużę słomianożółtej cieczy rozlewającej się na całej długości kuchennej wysepki. Za ścianą rozlegał się śmiech Lily oraz szczekanie i popiskiwanie szczeniaka, nazwanego przez jego nową właścicielkę dumnym imieniem Simba. Niekiedy do tych rozentuzjazmowanych okrzyków dołączał odgłos tłukącego się szkła lub przewracanych mebli, kiedy w zabawie coś stanęło im na drodze.

Adam i Sauli co kilka chwil wymieniali kojące spojrzenia, obiecujące rychły spokój, kiedy tylko psiak się zaaklimatyzuje. A kiedy dorośnie, nauczą go też nie załatwiania swoich potrzeb w domu. I tego, żeby nie gryźć dywanów, o czym właśnie oznajmiła im Lily, mijając drzwi do kuchni, niosąc wiercącego się szczeniaka pod pachą.

Obaj bardzo chcieli w to wierzyć.

…

Głowa Adama pojawiła się w szparze za przymkniętymi drzwiami gabinetu, w którym przy komputerze pracował Sauli. Blondyn podniósł głowę i skierował wzrok na swojego męża.

\- Właśnie wracam z salonu – oznajmił brunet, rzucając jakąś kupkę materiału w stronę Sauliego – gdzie uratowałem z paszczy tej małej bestii twoją ulubioną koszulę. Nie ma za co. – Po czym zniknął w ciemnym korytarzu.

Sauli oglądał porwany rękaw koszuli zastanawiając się jednocześnie, czy zdążą jeszcze dzisiaj przełożyć wszystkie ubrania na wyższe półki, aby nie obudzić się rano z porwaną połową bielizny.

…

\- Zaraz umrę. Nawet zamknięcie drzwi nie działa.

\- Połóż poduszkę na głowę, trochę pomogło.

Głośne piski i skomlenie szczeniaka zaczęły się, kiedy tylko zgasili światła i poszli spać. Nie pomogło ani zapalenie nocnej lampki ani ustąpienie prośbom Lily, która gotowa była wyrzucić z łóżka wszystkie swoje pluszaki, byle tylko pozwolili Simbie spać razem z nią. Psiak nie chciał też spać razem z Adamem i Saulim, którzy - aby przestał piszczeć - byli z kolei w stanie nawet wziąć go do swojego własnego łóżka.

Jednak wyglądało na to, że szczeniak albo był wyjątkowo wymagający i rzeczywiście coś mu nie pasowało, albo – wedle teorii Adama – po prostu robił im na złość. I to jedynie Sauliemu i Adamowi, bo Lily spała kamiennym snem, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na nocne hałasy.

Przez chwilę Adamowi przeszło przez głowę zaniesienie kojca z piszczącym zwierzakiem do garażu, jednak po sekundzie zganił sam siebie za tę myśl. Przeżyją to, pomyślał kładąc na głowę poduszkę wedle rad Sauliego. Przeżyli wstawanie do płaczącej Lily co kilka godzin przez całą noc cztery lata temu, więc przetrwają i płaczącego psa.

Jednak miał wrażenie, że to będzie trudniejsze niż mogli przypuszczać.

…

Ze snu zbudziły Sauliego aksamitne pocałunki, składane miękkimi wargami na całym jego ciele. Na w pół śpiący, uśmiechnął się delikatnie i otworzył oczy. Widok, który go powitał nie mógł się z niczym równać. Półnagi Adam u jego boku, głaszczący jego płaski, opalony brzuch, całujący każdy fragment jego ciała.

\- Mmm, dzień dobry. – wymruczał, wplatając palce w gęste, roztrzepane włosy Adama.

Brunet widząc, że Sauli się obudził, kocim ruchem wsunął się na niego, siadając na nim okrakiem. Przesunął dłońmi w dół jego torsu, aż do krawędzi bokserek. – Może być jeszcze lepszy.

Mówiąc to, wsunął dłonie pod materiał bielizny Sauliego, gładząc niespiesznie pulsującego członka, jednocześnie całując i przegryzając skórę na wytatuowanych obojczykach. Drobny mężczyzna westchnął głośno i zaczął mruczeć rozkosznie, kiedy usta Adama systematycznie przesuwały się w dół jego ciała, a dłonie powoli ściągały bokserki, które znajdowały się już w okolicy jego kolan, uwalniając pieszczonego z namysłem przez Adama członka.

Adam ledwie ściągnął swoje własne slipki i nachylił się ponownie nad idealnym ciałem swojego męża, sięgając dłońmi ku jego wejściu, kiedy nagle…

\- Boże, nie. Weź go.

Adam spojrzał zaskoczony na blondyna. – Ale przecież nawet go…

\- _Psa_ , Adam. Pies!

Adam zwrócił głowę w kierunku, w którym wskazywał Sauli, jednak nie musiał szukać daleko. Tuż przy krawędzi łóżka, na samym jego końcu siedział Simba, patrzący z zaciekawieniem na odgrywającą się przed nim scenę.

Adam wiedział doskonale, o co chodzi Sauliemu; jak można było robić _cokolwiek_ , kiedy patrzyły na ciebie takie wielkie, urocze maślane oczy?

Przeklął siarczyście, kiedy brał szczeniaka pod pachę i wynosił go z pokoju. Chryste, nawet z Lily nie mieli takich problemów!

Wrócił do pokoju, w którym Sauli zdążył już pościelić łóżko i częściowo się ubrać. Spojrzał na bruneta z irytacją i przygnębieniem w oczach. Adam podszedł do niego i przytulił uspokajająco.

\- Wieczorem to nadrobimy, obiecuję. – pocałował Sauliego w czoło.

Sauli westchnął i objął go w pasie jeszcze mocniej. – Tylko tym razem zamknijmy drzwi.

…

\- Po nowym roku zapisujemy Simbę na szkolenie. Nie możemy tak z nim ciągle walczyć.

Adam spojrzał znad gazety na swojego męża, który właśnie usiadł przy nim z plikiem ulotek w ręku. Podsunął je brunetowi, który zaczął je przeglądać, odkładając Vogue'a na stolik obok.

\- Znalazłem kilka dobrych szkół psiego zachowania – kontynuował blondyn – Moglibyśmy wybrać coś fajnego i go tam wysłać. Bo myślę, że sami nie damy sobie rady.

Adam był całym sercem za tym pomysłem, jednak…

\- Czy stało się coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć? – Adam zerknął na męża. – Czemu wymyśliłeś te szkolenie właśnie teraz? – Niedawno wrócili ze spaceru, więc przypuszczenie nasuwało się samo; coś musiało się stać dokładnie dziś.

Sauli westchnął i pokiwał twierdząco głową.

\- Byliśmy w parku. Lily ani na moment nie spuściła go ze smyczy tak, jak jej kazałem. – opowiadał Sauli – Szedł spokojnie, niemal wzorowo. Jednak najgorsze było, kiedy zatrzymał się, aby się załatwić. – westchnął jeszcze raz i pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową – Nie dość, że… że zjadł to, co zrobił, to jeszcze to zwrócił. I znów to zjadł. – Obiad podszedł Adamowi do gardła. – Nie pytaj o szczegóły, Adam. Lily miała ubaw życia, a ja... – Brunet wziął go w ramiona, bo i teraz wyglądał, jakby miał się za chwilę rozpłakać. Albo sam zwrócić obiad. - Gdybyśmy go stamtąd nie zabrali, to trwałoby chyba bez końca. – kontynuował Sauli z twarzą wtuloną w tors Adama, jego słowa częściowo więc wytłumione - Po prostu to szkolenie…

\- … to konieczność. – dokończyli jednocześnie z Adamem, doskonale rozumiejąc powagę (lub niepowagę?) sytuacji. Muszą to rozwiązać. I to jak najszybciej.

…

Sauli wszedł do kuchni z kilkoma talerzami w dłoniach. Włożył je do zlewu i usiadł przy stole. Adam wyminął go i odkręcił kran, zabierając się do zmywania po kolacji.

\- Wiesz, tak się zastanawiam… - zaczął Sauli w zamyśleniu. – Cokolwiek by się nie działo, Adam… Ciesz się, że nie pożera ci biżuterii.

Adam spojrzał na niego z przerażeniem. Jednak zanim cokolwiek powiedział, coś miękkiego otarło się o jego bosą stopę.

Spojrzał w dół. Właśnie w tym momencie między jego nogami przebiegła biszkoptowa, puszysta kulka, ciągnąca za sobą po kuchennych płytkach w ostrych jak brzytwa zębach o wiele dla niej za ciężki but w lamparcie cętki. Z widocznym zadowoleniem pomaszerowała dalej, machając sterczącym do góry ogonkiem, nie zwracając zupełnie uwagi na duży kawał podeszwy, która spadając z głuchym odgłosem na ziemię, niemal doprowadziła Adama do płaczu.


End file.
